All I Need
by ren-san
Summary: Draco is found severely injured. Will a relationship form between him and Hermione while he stays at Grimauld Place for protection, or will old school grudges and prejuidces get in the way. R&R. Rated M just in case. Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

AN-Seeing as my other story, Prove It is almost complete; I decided to start a new Draco/Hermione story. I wonder if this is going to become my preferred pairing. I'm usually such a hardcore Hermione/Harry shipper. Hmm. Anyway on with the story, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer-Yuppers, I own Harry Potter. Just kidding, but its fun to pretend I do. But in all honesty, I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1 Cries of Pain and Calls for Help

Draco staggered down the sidewalk, clutching his sides, and gasping for breath, hissing with every breath. He didn't know where he was, all he did know was that he was far away from his father and the rest of the Death Eaters.

It was becoming harder to breath and his vision was starting to blur. Draco pulled his wand from his pocket and cast a patronus with what little strength he had left.

"Find Dumbledore or someone. Tell them, tell them I need help." Draco said, groaning as fire ripped through his ribs. He watched as the patronus flew away. His legs buckled under him and Draco was surrounded by darkness, silently screaming for help.

* * *

Hermione sat in the sitting room of Grimauld Place with Ron and Harry, reading while the two of them played yet another game of chess. The house was filled with silence as the Order had a meeting in the kitchen.

The silence didn't last long, for front door slammed open and Mrs. Black's portrait erupted, screaming profanities. Everyone came rushing into the hall, and found Mad-Eye and Lupin carrying someone who appeared to be unconscious.

"What happened," Kinglsey asked, pushing his way to the front of the group of people that gathered in the small hallway.

"Dumbledore received a patronus asking for help. He told us to follow it and we found him passed out on the sidewalk near southeast Surrey." Lupin said, adjusting his grip on the person's underarms. That's when Hermione caught a glimpse of the person's identity and gasped. It was Draco Malfoy. "He's been severely injured. A couple of his ribs are broken and he's having trouble breathing.

"Come on; let's get him to a bed." Mrs. Weasley said, getting over her shock. They carefully carried him up the stairs.

* * *

Draco groaned as the room before him came into focus. He tried to sit up and let out a cry of pain. 'Where am I,' he wondered, closing his eyes again.

"You shouldn't get up," said a voice from beside him. 'Where do I know that voice from,' he thought. Opening his eyes and turning his head in the voice's direction, Draco found Hermione sitting in chair next to his bed. He tried to sit up again, groaning yet again. "Didn't you hear me, you idiot. You shouldn't sit up. You have four broken ribs, a collapsed lung, and a serious concussion."

Draco didn't say anything as he looked up at the ceiling. His injuries were a lot worse that he thought. He got what he deserved though. Every kick and cruiatus curse that was delivered, he had asked for. But he did get off easy, he was _still _alive

"Where am I?" Draco asked. The room smelt musty and it was completely dark save for the lamp on the bedside table that gave a small eerie light where he could just make out Hermione's form.

"Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix." Hermione answered. She picked up the flask of pain killing potion and helped Draco sit up enough to drink it, but when told to open his mouth, he refused. "Oh come on. Don't be a stubborn git. Drop the macho act and take the damn potion."

"What do you care, Granger? Why are you even in here?" Draco countered. Hermione paused to wonder that herself. Draco winced as he pushed the flask away and lay back down. "I'm not in any pain. I don't need it the bloody potion."

"Fine, sit here in agony! I don't care!" Hermione snapped, leaping to her feet and walking briskly out the door, slamming it shut in here wake.

AN-So how was it? Reviews make me happier than a five year old who gets candy.


	2. Chapter 2

AN-Thanks for the reviews. In case anyone's interested, I got the idea for the title from one of Tom Felton's songs called All I Need. I'm going to try to base this story around parts of that song. Check out his music on ITunes. Just type in Feltbeats. The music is fantastic. And now, enough of sounding like a commercial.

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 2 Moments of Shock and Moments of Electricity

Draco woke up to the next morning to the smell of bacon. He looked over to his left and was surprised to find Hermione sitting there with a tray of food on the table and the flasks of potions from last night next to it.

"Morning. Mrs. Weasley thought you might like some breakfast." Hermione closed the book she was reading. Draco looked at the food longingly. There was some bacon, eggs and a stack of toast with a glass of juice. The smell of it made him realize how hungry he really was. Hermione helped him sit up and placed the tray on his lap. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell. What do you care?" Draco said, taking a huge bite of eggs, savoring the flavor like it was the last meal of his life. He looked over at her expectantly.

"I don't know." Hermione said after a moment. "You were really hurt. Why shouldn't I care if you're alright?"

"Because we hate each other." Draco stated simply, sipping on his orange juice.

"Even so, I wouldn't wish you nearly getting killed no matter how much I hate you." Hermione said. She watched Draco shovel the rest of his eggs and bacon into his mouth in a very Ron-like fashion. "How long has it been since you've last ate?"

"Three days," Draco replied with a shrug, after counting the days off in his head, briefly wondering why he was bothering to answer her questions. He handed her a slice of toast and picked one up for himself.

Hermione looked back and forth between Draco and the toast, bewildered, before taking a bite. "So, what happened to you?"

"I don't think that's any of you're business." Draco replied coldly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" Hermione asked, not getting the message. 'Was it his father?' she wondered.

"Why do you want to talk about it?" Draco shouted. The pain that had eluded him so far returned when he shouted, causing him to wince. Hermione sighed in frustration and picked up the flask.

"Here, drink these. You can get out of bed in an hour, after the potions can do their work. And if you don't drink them, I'll go get someone to hold you down and I'll force you do drink them." Hermione threatened. Draco reluctantly drank from the flasks, knowing she'd follow through with her threat. Hermione picked up the tray and walked out of the room without a backwards glance.

Draco passed the hour studying the unfamiliar room he was in. When the hour was up, Draco got up and crept to the hall in search of the bathroom. He opened the door next to his room, but found another bedroom. He attempted two other doors with no luck.

"What are you doing?"

Draco jumped slightly and turned around to find Ginny standing behind him, with her hands on her hips, looking at him suspiciously. "Bathroom?"

"Last door on the left," she said, pointing down the hall. Ginny watched him until he found the right door, before entering her room.

Draco looked at his reflection while he watched his hands. He didn't recognize the person staring back at him. His hair was oily and matted. There were bruises covering his face and he could only imagine how many covered his body. His shirt was dirty and torn with a few blood stains on it. Perhaps a shower as in order.

Draco turned on the water and stepped under it, sighing in relief as the hot water ran over his sore muscles. Looking down, he found green and yellow bruises along his ribcage as well as scars from freshly healed cuts. 'No wonder I hurt so bad,' Draco mused, lathering shampoo in his hair.

He checked that the hallway was empty before he swiftly made his way to his room with a towel around his waist. Just as Draco started to curse his stupidity, remembering that he didn't have any clothes, he saw Harry placing some clothes on the edge of the bed.

"Hermione asked me to get you some clothes. Hope you don't mind mine, Ron's would never fit you," Harry said, turning to leave.

"Whatever," Draco muttered, pulling the blue t-shirt over his head. 'Why does she keep trying to help?' he wondered, pulling up the jeans and fastening them. 'You asked for help you got it,' a voice in his subconscious offered. 'She probably thinks I'm so broken thing that needs to be fixed.' "I don't need her."

Through out the next week, Draco never left his room except to use the bathroom. Every meal time, Hermione came into his room with a tray of food, sometimes bringing some for her to so she could eat with him. Every time she asked why she did that and she would reply that she wasn't sure. Sometimes they ate in silence and other times the bickered, once they managed to have a civilized conversation. As much as Draco hated to admit it, he was growing accustomed to her company.

Hermione never mentioned what was going on in the rest of the house, nor did anyone come into his room aside from her, aside from Dumbledore coming to see what happened. Draco refused to tell him anything and stared at the ceiling until the headmaster left, saying Draco could stay until it was time to return to Hogwarts.

"Are you ever going to leave this room?" Hermione questioned one afternoon. Draco shrugged and continued to gaze out the window, observing the empty Grimauld Square.

Draco ran a hand through his hair, still damp from the shower he took earlier. Draco noted with satisfaction that all his bruises were healed. He broke his gaze away from the window to look at the girl lying on his bed, propped up against his headboard, book resting against her knees.

He often wondered why she spent so much time in his room with him. 'Doesn't she have Potter and Weasley to keep her company,' Draco thought. Maybe she was just waiting for him to tell her what happened a week ago. It was none of her business, so she'd just have to accept that and leave, but parted of him wanted to tell her every word, just to get it off his chest.

The floor started to get uncomfortable, so Draco stood up and walked over to the bed, lying down next to Hermione. She froze, caught off guard by him being so close to her.

"He asked me to do a mission. The Dark Lord asked _me _to do the impossible." Draco began quietly. Hermione looked down at him and silently urged him to continue. He was quiet for a few minutes, gathering his thoughts. "He asked me to kill Professor Dumbledore. I refused. No one refuses the Dark Lord.

"A group of Death Eaters took me into a room. They beat the shit out of me and used the Cruciatus Curse so many times I thought I'd go mad. My own parents were in that group." He said, ashamed that his voice was starting to break as he spoke, his body shaking slightly as he relived the torture in his mind. Hermione reached down and grasped his hand, surprised when he didn't jerk it away. "I always knew my father was capable of that, but not my mother. I'm surprised I'm still alive. I ran for as soon as I could. They were stupid enough to leave the door unlocked and unguarded and didn't even take my wand."

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked him after he lapsed into silence again. Draco looked up and nodded. Hermione lost herself in his icy blue eyes as he gazed into her brown ones. Sitting up, Draco pressed his lips to hers and she moved her hands to his neck. A current of electricity coursed through the both of them, Hermione felt something stirring inside her that she'd never felt before.

But just as soon as it started, it was over as Draco broke away. His breathing was ragged as he stared at her, her eyes mirroring the shock that he felt. What had he done? Hermione, confused, hopped off the bed and hurried out the room, not looking back once.

AN-Sorry it took so long. I've been working on so many fics right now; I tend to forget about the other ones. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. Have a great weekend!


	3. Sorry, not an update

AN-Hey, sorry but this isn't an update. I just wanted to let you guys know that I don't know when I'll be updating next. You see, I'm graduating in 2 weeks! So I've been very busy trying to get my work all complete and I was on the prom committee so I had to get that all ready. I have a chapters written for some stories and I'll try to type them up if I have a free moment. Thanks for all your patience and I promise I'll try to work on stuff as soon as school's over with, look for updates maybe in June at some point. Bye for now.


	4. Chapter 3 Analysis of a Kiss

AN-Had this written since middle of May, I've been meaning to type it up. I had some time in middle of the night so here it is. Oh, and I have a twitter now! Check it out for updates on what I'm doing on my stories! Here's the link and it's also on my profile.

/HaileyPotter

Disclaimer-No money's is gained from this fic. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner's Brothers.

Chapter 3 The Analysis of a Kiss and Bouts of Awkwardness

"Oh sweet Merlin. Did he really kiss me?" Hermione asked aloud as she collapsed face down on her bed. She hid her face in the pillow and replayed what happened minutes ago. It had to be a moment of weakness. He was feeling so upset reliving his own parents torturing him and she was conveniently there as he sought some form of comfort. Yeah, that had to be it.

And the kiss itself was amazing. It set her stomach on fire in a way that had never happened in all her near seventeen years. It was nothing like when the muggle boy who had given Hermione her first and, so far, only kiss. It had cause fireworks to explode behind her eyes and made nothing else matter. And the way he tasted, like cool peppermint. It suited his personality perfectly.

Hermione groaned and mentally kicked herself as she came to a frightening realization. She wanted to kiss Malfoy again.

* * *

Draco punched the pillow for the seventh time. When the abused pillow didn't release enough of his frustration, he threw it across the room. It hit the wall and fell the floor in surrender.

'Why the hell did I do that?' Draco kept asking himself. She was little 'Mudblood Granger.' She shouldn't be kissed by someone such as himself. How anyone could find her attractive was beyond him. But no matter how a girl looks, you get one that close and you look into each others eyes, hormones tend to take over. He had done what every other healthy sixteen year old boy would do.

She was a good kisser for a mudblood; Draco would happily give that compliment. And her soft lips were flavored like strawberries, from her lip-gloss he presumed. But the rest of her tasted like vanilla, it was like an ice cream sundae would be the best way to describe it.

And of course, he came to his senses and pushed her away, telling her to leave. He wasn't sure, but Draco swore he saw a hint of hurt and rejection flash in her eyes before she hurried out of the room. And he felt guitly because of it.

* * *

That evening, Hermione didn't come to his room like she normally did for dinner. Making up his mind, Draco left his room for the first time. Walking downstairs, he found the kitchen with minimal difficulty, noting that the rest of the house was just as dismal as his room.

The kitchen was empty except from Mrs. Weasley who was picking up from dinner. She looked up in surprise when Draco came in.

"Oh, goodness. I didn't think you'd ever come out of that room! I don't think we've ever officially met, I'm Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny's mum. Merlin, you're so skinny, you look like you could use a spot of dinner." Mrs. Weasley said as she fretted about preparing him a plate. Draco stiffened uncomfortably when she had fussed over him, something his own mother would never do.

"You look at lot better than when you first got you. Course, I would have gone up to make sure you were alright, but Hermione insisted that she'd take care of you and for everyone to leave you alone. Smart girl, that Hermione is."

Draco tuned out Mrs. Weasley's mindless chatter and tried to focus on the delicious food that was in front of him. But as determined as he was, his mind kept drifting back to Hermione.

* * *

Draco woke up early the next morning, his sleep disturbed with images of his parents and Hermione. He showered and made it back to his room before anyone woke up. He took up his usual perch by the window sill, staring unblinkingly out at the street. Soon, the sounds of the house and the smell of breakfast, but he was oblivious o this. Hermione opened the door with out knocking and broke through his reverie.

"Breakfast is ready," she said keeping her eyes down, focused on the floor.

"Was there something else?" Draco asked impatiently when she did not leave.

"Um, oh. Hogwarts letters came. We're going shopping after breakfast. If you, you know, want to come with."

"Right." Draco said slowly, getting up from the ground. He crossed the room and stood in front of her. "Look about yesterday-"

"It never happened." Hermione cut in quickly. Draco sent her a small smile of gratitude.

Breakfast was awkward to say the least. Most of those present sending Draco curious glances and Hermione pushing her food around while trying to avoid looking his way. When it came time to head to Diagon Alley, Tonks, who would be accompanying them, shoved a small pouch towards Draco.

"Dumbledore said to give that to you for school supplies. Your parents have informed the goblins not to allow you entrance to your vault." She quickly explained. Draco looked disdainfully down at the heavy pouch, fuming with anger and embarrassment. Now _he _was a charity case! No better than the Weasley's. Could this day get any worse?

"Okay, here are the groups: Arthur and Molly, you take Ron and Ginny; I'll be accompanying Harry; Draco and Hermione with Tanks." Remus said with authority as the floo powder was passed around. That's how it got worse. Draco looked over at Hermione and inwardly groaned. "We will meet back here just before lunch time. Any questions? Good. Off we go."

AN-Whoop! I typed up the whole chapter, half asleep! Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors. I have half of chapter four written, I don't know when I'll get around to writing the rest of it. As if my life can't get anymore complicated. I have to move because our landlord declared bankruptcy so now the bank is foreclosing on our house. We found a place about thirty miles from where I live now. So I don't know when I'll update this story again, but some of my other ones will be updated if I can find the motivation to type up what I have. Maybe if I get some nice reviews, I'll type them up tomorrow….So please review then!


	5. Chapter 4

AN-Sorry bout the delay, my life has been very hectic. All sorts of stuff just happening at once and I really hate it! Anyway, this is a very short chapter, slightly filler but completely necessary to move the story along. Enjoy.

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter of course.

Chapter 4 A Shopping Trip

"Why is she the one with us?" Draco complained as Tonks apologized profusely for knocking over a stand of hats. He had complained all day about every little thing, such as shopping with Hermione and buying almost everything second hand. But even after all the complaining, he actually had a good time. Normally, a house elf would have just picked up his supplies. Going shopping with someone like this was a first. "How in the hell did she even become an auror in the first place?"

"She happens to be one of Mad-Eye Moody's star pupils." Hermione stated matter-of-factly. She continued browsing through the rack of robes, pulling out a set of soft purple ones that faded to a deep purple at the bottom. They were stunning, but after glancing at the price tag, her eyes widened and she hastily put them back.

"That wasn't your color anyway. Blue would look much better." Draco said, picking up a soft blue set of robes and passed it to her. Hermione stared at him oddly and Draco blushed slightly, not even sure why he had said that. Thankfully the shop assistant came to his rescue.

"Here you are," she said, handing over their wrapped purchases. They counted out the correct payment and handed it over. Draco looked into his now almost empty sack of galleons. What was he supposed to do after buying books, he'd be completely broke. No shopping in Hogsmeade, he figured. The assistant smiled brightly at them. "Have a nice day!"

"Alright, what's next?" Tonks asked. As they crossed the coble street, Draco stopped dead in his tracks. In the window of Flourish and Blotts, he could see his mother.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked, following his gaze. Apparently, Mrs. Malfoy saw them as well as she quickly came outside, drawing her wand. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him along with her. "Come on."

Curses sailed past them as they ran up the street, narrowly missing them by inches. Hermione could hear aurors and the some of the Order members apparate, sending their own spells to try and stop Mrs. Malfoy. They reached the Leaky Cauldron and flooed back to Grimauld Place.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, getting off the floor and dusting the soot off herself.

"I'm fine." Draco nodded. "Do you haven any idea what could have happened to me if she had caught me? And you as well, you'd be dead before I would be! You save me, Granger. T-thanks."

"Don't mention it." Hermione said softly, her face flushing slightly. Draco Malfoy just thanked her. Was the world coming to an end?

Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Remus came through the fire. Harry looked confused and concerned and Remus looked tired. He collapsed into the nearest chair.

"Draco, I'm sorry to say that your mother was arrested just now. She is now being taken to the ministry for questioning." Remus said, carefully eyeing Draco's reaction. Draco was surprised to find that he wasn't upset by this, but felt completely neutral to that fact that his mother was facing time in Azkaban now. "I'll say this though; she put up one hell of a fight."

"When's her trial?" Draco asked, knowing he'd probably be there for a testimonial. The question was how his parents would spin it so Draco would be the one at fault.

"Tomorrow. I've been given orders from Albus to take you to the hearing and then escort you to Hogwarts afterwards. We need to know why she was chasing you…it's the only way to convict her." Remus said, leaning forward a bit. Draco hesitated, until he felt a soft hand touch his arm reassuringly. He glanced to his right and saw Hermione nod her head in encouragement. And so, Draco relieved the events of the manor a second time and told everything to Harry and Remus. "Thank you for sharing. From what Tonkssaid, they will mostly likely give her a chance to have shortened sentence if she can supply names of other Death Eaters."

"Right. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to pack my trunk." Draco said, abruptly standing up and leaving the room, his mind filled with thoughts of the trail and what would be awaiting him when he returned to Hogwarts and his dorm mates.

AN-I know it was very short. How was it? Anything I could do better? Next chapter is the trial, I don't know when it'll be up next, I'm moving next week. Please leave a review on your way out and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

AN-Hi, been a long time right? Life's just been really busy, helping my mom out with my autistic brother, getting ready for college, and I have a new boyfriend and he's been keeping my occupied, plus my grandparents sold their house so we've been helping them pack and move. So yeah, there hasn't been much time to write. I have either the normal flu or H1N1, not sure which, so I wrote this up while being confined to my bed. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. Now please, for the love of God, call off the lawyers!

Chapter 5 The Trail of Narcissa Malfoy

Draco stared at his breakfast the morning of September 1st, the day of his mother's trail and the start of term, shuffling his eggs around his plate. How could he eat, knowing his mother was to be sent to Azkaban today? And he helped put her there! No, he reminded himself, the person on trial today was a stranger.

"You should really try to eat something, dear." Mrs. Weasley said for the third time. In a small way, Draco liked her doting on him, but right now it was just down right irritating. He took a bite of toast and pushed his plate away as Remus arrived to escort him to the hearing.

The trial was fairly average. A testimonial was given, witnesses were called who saw the attack on Diagon Alley, and records of what Narcissa admitted under veritaserum were read aloud. When asked for names of other Death Eaters, she gave many, including her husband and five that the ministry was not aware of.

Madame Bones rose to sit the verdict. Draco felt Remus' hand on his shoulder squeezing it reassuringly as she cleared her throat. 'He's not such a bad guy,' Draco mused. Why did he treat Remus so bad back in third year? He shook his head and focused on Madame Bones.

"We find Narcissa Malfoy guilty on counts of use of Dark Magic, being a Death Eater, and child abuse. Mrs. Malfoy will be sentenced to forty years in Azkaban with opportunity of parole in thirty years if the names she gave check out." A slight murmuring filled the court room, causing Madame Bones to bang on her gavel. "This hearing is adjourned."

As he and Remus were heading to the exit, Draco heard his name being called. He turned around, finding his mother glaring daggers into him as two aurors led her toward the exit.

"Running off to the blood traitors and mudbloods. Tsk tsk, Draco, such a disappointment." Narcissa said, shaking her head. One of the aurors shoved her. "This isn't over, watch yourself, son."

Tonks was waiting for them in the main atrium, a huge smile tapered on her heat-shaped face. Her signature pink hair flowed over her shoulders, bouncing as she ran over to meet them. "I got a ministry car; we should make the train if we hurry. We have about thirty minutes."

* * *

"Well, I have a couple pieces of news. Professor Dumbledore managed to convince the Misuse of Magic Department to drop the underage magic charges." Tonks said as they sped through London. Draco sighed in relief. He had forgotten about being underage when he cast the patronus charm, but he never did receive a letter about it. "Second is because of your tip off, the ministry will be dispatching aurors to guard the school incase You-Know-Who does indeed try to attack the school. The Order will be patrolling as well, of course."

"That sounds a bit odd, handing over aurors like that." Remus said in a low enough voice that only Tonks could hear.

"Yes, it does. But I'm sure it's just so it looks like Scrimgeour is actually doing something." Tonks shrugged. A silence fell over them until the pulled up to King's Cross.

"You-Know-Who wouldn't actually try to attack the school would he?" Draco asked after they crossed to the platform.

"I wouldn't worry about it, but you can never rule anything out with Voldemort. I personally don't think he has the bullocks to try anything with Dumbledore around." The train gave a loud whistle. "You better hurry. Don't want to miss the train."

AN-Sorry about the shortness and if it isn't up to standards. I was running a hundred and two fever when I wrote this. The next chapter should be much longer, I just don't know when I'll get around to writing it. Please review!!!


	7. importan authors note

Hi everyone. I really wish this were a chapter update but sadly its not. I just thought since it's been months said I updated some of my stories that I should tell you what's been keeping my from updating.

Life has gotten busy. I've been trying to help my mom out a lot with my brother who is autistic and his health is slowly going. He has to go up to the Mayo Clinic in Minnesota in February and March for his heart and seizures. I've also been super busy at church.

I haven't forgotten my stories or abandoned them. I'm in the process right now of rereading and editing most of them, hoping that will help my write the next chapters. I have a couple planned stories as well and hope to be able to upload those in the coming months.

So please, bear with me until I can get some time to write. I'll take this author's note off when I update. Thanks for understanding; I hope I don't lose any readers because you guys are why I keep going.


	8. Chapter 6

AN-Hey everyone. Thanks for all your patience and kind words. I'm just going to get right the chapter, because I've written the same thing in a couple of my other stories. Enjoy!

Disclaimer-I, of course, do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 6 Beaten Again

Draco sat in his usual seat at the Slytherin table, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy across from him, all three looking less than thrilled to be by him. He tried to ignore the curious glances from other students and tried to concentrate on the sorting that was taking place at the front of the hall.

Later that night found Draco wandering the dungeons, unable to sleep. Merlin it's been a long day, he thought, running his hands through his hair with a sigh. He glanced over his shoulder before continuing on his way down the corridor. As he neared the potions classroom, two sets of hands reached out and shoved him to the wall.

"Hold him still." Someone commanded. Draco squinted through the dark, trying to identify his attackers. The two holding him were Crabbe and Goyle, no doubt about it. They were the only ones in Slytherin who were so bulky. The other was Blaise. "Sorry 'bout this, Draco. Nothing personal, orders are orders."

A fist collided into his stomach, causing Draco to choke. Another smashed against his jaw, then eye and nose. Crabbe and Goyle let go and he crumbled to the ground. Blaise kicked him twice in the stomach.

"Crabbe, Goyle, let's go, someone's coming." Blaise said, noticing the light coming around the corridor. He kicked Draco once more before the three hurried away. Draco lay curled in a ball, one arm wrapped around is middle as he gingerly felt his broke nose.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing on the floor?" Draco looked up and saw his godfather, Severus Snape, staring down at him, wand aloft and light flooding the dark corridor. He reached down and helped Draco stand. Snape pointed his wand at Draco's nose and preformed a healing charm. It healed it self with a disgusting crack. "Come with me."

A short while later, they arrived at the entrance to the headmaster's office. Snape gave the password and the gargoyle jumped aside. Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them in his office, sitting behind his desk, wearing what looked like his pajamas. He smiled warmly at Draco, motioning for him to take a seat.

"Looks like you've had quite the night back, Mr. Malfoy."

"I told you this would happen." Severus said angrily. He placed his hands on the desk. "I told you what was likely to happen and to place him in separate quarters."

"Severus, thank you for escorting young Draco here, but I'd like a private word with him." Snape hesitated before turning on his heels and leaving. Dumbledore picked up a bowl and offered it to Draco. "Lemon drop?"

Draco shook his head. Dumbledore shrugged and helped himself to one of the candies. "I assume, of course, that you will not give me the identities of those you are responsible for assaulting you."

One would argue that it would be betraying his friends by ratting them out, but then again friends don't beat you to a bloody pulp.

"It was Blaise Zambini, Vincent Crabbe, and Greg Goyle." He said quietly. The headmaster nodded.

"Tonight, you will stay in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey will have a look at you and patch you up, and I'll arrange another place for you to stay."

"What will happen to them?"

"Fighting is against school rules. The will most likely be expelled or at least given a long duration of detention.

"Draco, I know it's hard, but you've done the right thing. It's not easy to go against everything you know and try to start over. To go against your family, your friends, your entire life and way of thinking, not many are brave enough."

"Are you kidding? I'm weak. I went running to the Light like a coward." Draco spat. He hated himself for this. It haunted his dreams almost as much as his parents torturing him did.

"Everyone has a moment where they must choose between what is right and what is easy. It's never an easy decision to make, but it's one worth making. It might be difficult for you for awhile, but if anyone makes anymore threats against you, please tell me or another teacher. My doors always open." He got up and walked Draco to the door. "Good night, Draco."

AN-Forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes, I was typing this up in the middle of the night while fighting my sleeping pill. I checked everything over, but sometimes I miss things and I don't have a beta reader, so if you see something wrong, please let me know. Please leave a review on your way out. Bye everyone!


End file.
